Being A Uley
by Yukki-Kaname
Summary: *retyped* Being a Uley is hard work knowing that your brother was a leader of a wolf pack that protected you & every1 around you & also the fact he was making sure you didn't do anything wrong. Please R
1. Being a Uley

**Being a Uley  
By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: Don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does and she did a wonderful job!**

Did some retyping!

* * *

The day was sunny and warm, as I sat on the porch swing wearing daisy duke blue jean shorts and a red tank top. I kicked my feet up onto the swing, as I went to grab a cigarette but I heard foot steps coming onto the porch so I quickly maneuvered where I was sitting up right as I looked at the direction of the foot steps.

There stood my brother fair tan skin black jean shorts and a built body. "Isabella Marie Uley! Change your clothes you are not wearing those when the boys come over!" He yelled.

I glared at him "I can wear what I want, when I want and you can not stop me dear brother," I said. He growled at me. "Sam, Bella knock it off, Bella come help me get the food ready for the guys," Emily said. I got off the porch swing and walked into kitchen with the cream yellow color painted walls and dream catchers hanging on the wall and some pictures of horses on there.

As Emily handed me the eggs I started cooking the eggs on the pan as the boys came rushing in chatting it up and laughing. As they greeted me and Emily. I looked over and notice we had a new one "So who's the new guy?" I asked. Sam looked at me. "His name is Embry and I told you to change for the last time Bella," Sam said. I gave him the I don't care look. "And I told you I can wear what I want and your friends sure like it what I wear too," I said.

They got a glare shot from Sam. They quickly took their looks away from me and ate their food that me and Emily cooked and than thanked Emily and me. I walked in with a big jug of lemonade and I couldn't help but to stare at Embry. He was handsome tall fair tan skin a six pack and you could tell he was nervous. As everyone knows I am a klutz I wasn't watching where I was going tripped and their went the lemonade all over the hot tempered Paul.

"WHY YOU!" Paul growled. Sam growled and Embry growled at Paul which was unexpectedly. "I am so sorry Paul I didn't mean to," I said. Paul glared at me "Paul just go shower in our bathroom and you can wear a pair of my shorts," Sam said. Paul got up and gave me a you are going to get it look. I started cleaning up the mess.

When I saw Embry helping out. "You don't have to help me Embry I got it," I said. "I want to," Embry said. Sam growled softly knowing what Embry just imprinted on me and he was not liking it one bit. I blushed as our hands touched and he could see down my shirt. "BELLA!" Sam yelled. I jumped ten feet in the air. "To your room now, Emily accompany her now," Sam barked. I sighed and got up.

I walked down the wooden hallway with wooden pattern floors looking at the pictures of Emily's family and some of me and Sam in there. We went into my bedroom opening the oak wooden door to my pretty decent size room. It wasn't large and it wasn't too small. My bed was queen size with a canopy on it the white curtain sheet was spread out my blue satin sheets and my walls were white with blue trimming around them.

We sat down on my bed. "Why did Sam order us to my room?" I asked. Emily shrugged "Probably going to talk wolf business with the guys who knows with Sam," Emily said. I nodded. Only if we really knew what was going. "YOU IMPRINTED ON MY SISTER HOW COULD YOU!" Sam yelled. Embry gulped "It's not like I meant to Sam it just happened you know the wolf thing more than I do so you know it can't be helped," Embry said.

Sam knew he was right and sighed in defeat for once not liking it at all. "Do anything to hurt her I will kick your ass," Sam threatened. Embry nodded. We came back out not long after peeking around the corner "Can we come out or does Mr. tight ass want us still there?" I asked. Sam growled at me "What?" I looked innocent. The boys chuckled they liked it when I would be a smartass to Sam cause he had nothing to say back to me.

I walked into the kitchen "You boys done or would you guys like some more?" I asked. "You going to spill some more lemonade?" Paul asked. I smacked him upside the head and once I did that he shot up and got in my face which pissed off my brother and Embry. They both stood up. "You did not just hit me," Paul said. I smirked "So what if I did what you going to do about it?" I asked.

I stood my ground as he growled at me and went to push me "Hit me push me and see what happens because if I don't knock you on your ass my brother sure would and you know you don't want to go that route," I said. Paul soon calmed down and sat back down knowing I would fight back. It was true last time he hit me my brother decked him hard almost knocking his teeth out. I walked into the kitchen and made a few more eggs and bacon than sat it on the table.

I looked at the clock and hurried along. "Hey be back late bro got to go meet up with Leah and Kim," I said. Sam nodded and waved goodbye to me. I ran into my beat up orange truck and drove off to pick them up we were going to go shopping in Port Angeles. "So are you going to the school dance?" Leah asked. I shook my head at Leah. "No Sam won't let me because none of his friends will be there to protect me," I said rolling my eyes.

"He's very over protective isn't he?" Kim asked. I nodded grumbling a bit. "Yeah sadly he is and its pretty annoying," I said. As we kept on shopping looking at dresses what we did not know was we were being watched carefully and it wasn't any of my brothers friends either.

* * *

Tell me what you think of the retype I will be retyping other chapters hope you all enjoyed this retype! Feedback is welcomed no flames if you don't have nothing nice to say that don't say anything at all u don't see me flaming yours?


	2. Being saved and Falling in love

**Being saved and falling in love**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does and she did a wonderful job!**

**Retyped a bit**

* * *

As we walked back to my truck laughing and having a blast, we jumped in my truck and began to drive off as we were still being watched by six pair of glowing red eyes. We drove down the road jamming to Super massive black hole, by Muse. Kim and Leah didn't know anything about werewolves and the vampires I was the only one so I knew what to expect on the outcomes.

So it was really hard to not tell them about how my brother and his friends were protectors of La Push. I drove them home dropping them off at Kim's house in Forks. I than drove off to La Push as I was going down the windy narrow roads not too fast but a good speed. When soon both my tires were popped and I tried to keep it on the road but I started to loose control of my truck and flipped five times than landed in the ditch.

I had slammed my head on the steering wheel and glass shattering everywhere I groaned as I tried to stay awake I saw blood on my hand. "Shit just great what the hell did I hit?" I said. I looked around "My brother will kill me," I said. I struggled with my seatbelt, I had noticed I was bleeding more this wasn't good. I got free finally and quickly got out of my truck. I screamed out in pain when a glass shard went through my leg.

I winced as I searched for my phone I finally found it. I called my brother first. "Sam I was in an accident but I think it was on purpose," I began to say. I heard growling I turned around seeing two hungry blood eyes near me. "VAMPIRES!" I yelled I dropped my phone as I heard Sam asking where was I and all Sam could hear was my pleas for help in return.

I ran into the woods in great amount of pain blood dripping down my head and leg. Hoping and praying that one of the boys or my brother would be to my rescue soon, as the vampires closed in on me I knew they were taunting me I should have been dead by now.

I soon tripped falling down onto the forest floor I winced in pain as I scooted with my hands trying to get away. Soon I heard growling as the vampires stopped in their tracks. I looked up to see a big black wolf, A brown wolf, and a gray and white wolf. I knew it was Jacob, Paul, and my brother.

I soon felt a pair of strong arms pick me up and there he was to my rescue as he quickly took off running with me in his arms Embry rushed as fast as he could without hurting me. He quickly got me to the doctors in La Push area as they quickly took care of me. I had passed out when Embry got me to the doctor's office. Once I came to it I was in the room with Embry sitting next to me looking worried.

"E - Embry?" I said softly. "I am right here Bella are you okay?" Embry asked. I nodded slowly. "Yeah now that I am with you," I said. Embry smiled and kissed my forehead. "You can leave now Miss Uley be more careful next time," The doctor said. I nodded as Embry helped me up and we walked out of the doctor's office. I saw Sam, Paul, Jared, and Jacob run to me and Embry.

"Bella you okay?" Sam asked. I nodded trying to fight tears coming I had a bandage on my forehead my arm was wrapped up and knee was too I was lucky to have no broken bones just bumps and bruises. Sam hugged me close to him. "Let's get you home Bells," Sam said. I nodded as we all went home. Emily came out and hugged me when we walked up the porch steps.

"Bella I am so glad you are okay I was so worried," Emily said. I nodded "Yeah thanks to my brother and his friends," I said. The boys went inside I sat out on the porch and swung on the porch swing watching the night sky. I couldn't call Leah or Kim to tell them I was home since my phone was probably smashed into pieces. I sighed it was too close of a call I was almost killed.

Soon after awhile of swinging on the porch swing I heard footsteps, I looked at the door and Embry walked out smiling at me. "Mind if I join you?" Embry asked. I smiled and moved my feet off the swing so he could join me. He sat down next to me I couldn't stop staring at him he was so beautiful it just had to be a crime to be so beautiful. "Do you remember where your truck is?" He asked. I nodded "About an hour and half away from here," I said.

"We will find it tomorrow we are going to investigate it and try to figure out why they were after you," Embry said. I nodded I looked at him as he smiled at me. "Bella I am glad you are alright," Embry said. "Thanks I am too," I said. Embry stood up and held his hand out. "Let's go take a walk," Embry said. I looked at him sort of confused. "Okay," I said. We took off walking and we ended up going to La Push beach.

The beach was so beautiful in the nightly sky it was a full moon so it lit the ocean up as the wave hit the sands on the beach. Embry held my hand, we walked and soon he stopped me "Bella you look really beautiful tonight," Embry said. I blushed looking at the ground a bit. "No I don't I look like a mess my shirt is ripped my pants are ripped and full of dried blood," I said. Soon I realized something and I gasped. "Embry we got to go to my truck I left my bag there!" I said.

"We will get it tomorrow I promise the very first thing in the morning that's what we will do. But right now you should just be relaxing," Embry said. I nodded and leaned against his arm as we walked along the beach some more. He made me feel like I was the only one in the world that matter to him and we didn't have to worry about anything else. We sat down on the sandy beach.

Than it happened he lend over and kissed me as my heart started pounding like crazy our breathes started hitching "Wow," I said. Embry smiled softly at me. This was just the start of our soon to be relationship, but there was so much in store for us so much we did not know about...

* * *

What do you think about this retype?


	3. It is back

**It is back**

**By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does and she did a wonderful job!**

When I got home with Embry I gave him a kiss goodbye on the cheek and walked inside the house and I looked like I was on cloud 9 and I couldn't come down. Emily smiled when she saw me walk in and Sam frowned he didn't like the fact that me and Embry will be dating soon.

"Sam you know he can't help it and he is doing everything not to start a relationship so quickly with her," Emily said. Sam agreed. "I know but I don't want to see my 16 year old sister be dating already when especially a 19 year old wolf," Sam said. Emily giggled "I am 18 and you are 21 so three year difference between me and you and her and Embry what is the big deal?" Emily asked.

"She's 16!" Sam said. I walked into the kitchen to hear Sam and Emily talking about me. "So what if I am 16 so what it's not like we are dating yet brother he is just really cute and he's sweet and such a great guy," I said. Sam growled. "You can't see him," Sam ordered. I rolled my eyes. "Okay whatever brother," I said. I walked to my room locking it up before he came in.

I sighed softly using the house phone to call Leah and Kim what all had happened and that I was out of a cell phone for now until tomorrow when I go get a new one. As we talked for a bit I lit a cigarette finally and smoked it while me, Leah and Kim had a three way conversation. Soon a knock came to my door. "Hey I got to let you all go I think my brother is at the door," I said. I hung up sprayed air freshener got hid the pack of cigarettes and the ash tray quickly.

I opened the door. "What were you doing?" Sam asked. I looked at him "Nothing, I was just talking to my friends on the phone is that a crime?" I asked. Sam glared "You need to get to bed you got school in the morning," He said. I looked at him "Yes daddy," I said. He grabbed me and gave me a noogie. I laughed "Uncle Uncle!" I called. Sam hugged me "Goodnight sister," Sam said.

The next morning I woke up and walked out of the room in my pajamas yawning my hair a mess when I heard my brothers friends all talking to him. I went to shower only to scream when I saw Jacob naked. Sam came running and pulled me out of the bathroom "Oh gross that is a imagine I DID not need to see," I said.

Jacob came out. "Don't deny it," He joked. He was met with a slap to the head from Sam. I went to shower locking the doors and when I got out I was wearing my skinny jeans and a black tank top and walked to the dining room. Sam glared as I walked out "Go change," Sam yelled. I rolled my eyes "No and did you get my stuff?" I asked.

Embry nodded and handed me my stuff. "It was a set up someone is after you," Jared slipped. I looked at him and froze dropping my bags. "No Sam No! You told me you got rid of him," I said. Sam frowned with a glare to Jared. "He got away from me," Sam admitted to me. I screamed at him started throwing things at him. "ASSHOLE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH!" I screamed. Sam looked at me and put his head down in shame.

I took off running away from him I got into Leah's car when I saw her on her way tears flowing freely. "Drive to school now!" I said. "What the hell happened Bella?" Leah asked. I wiped the tears away. "I got into a fight with my brother," I half lied. As we went to school I was quite through out school until lunch when one of the guys was staring at my breast.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked. He nodded. I got up from where I was sitting and walked to him he had a big smile on his face. I gave him a right upper cut punch. "Pervert my eyes are up here not down there," I said. His friends got up had to be at least five of them. Embry and Paul had came to visit me for lunch when I was surrounded.

I punched one and kicked another as they tried to hit me Embry and Paul quickly joined and punched the others out. "How dare you gang up on a girl," Embry said. "I could have taken care of myself," I growled. As the first guy I knocked out woke up "You fucking tramp you will pay," He said.

Embry growled and got in his face. "What did you say about her?" Embry said. I shook my head and kicked the guys in the balls. "Bring it little pussy you don't know who I am," I said. I went attack him when Embry stopped me I struggled in his arms. They took me out of the school as I kept fighting to get free from them.

"Let me go damn it," I said. There stood my brother and I growled at him. "We are pulling you out of school until it is gone," Sam said. I glared "Fuck you I am not leaving school just because you can't protect me in there," I said. Sam growled "Yes you are I will not have my sister a victim to being killed by a vampire," Sam said.

"Really because wouldn't be the first time I almost faced death," I said. I walked away from them and Embry looked confused. Sam growled picked me up over his shoulder and threw me in the car as he made Embry and Paul get in and we drove back home. I was cussing Sam out all the way back home.

"The only time you get to know it's near by is when you guys can sense it why can't I just go to school and have one of your idiot friends patrol the area near by if I miss school I don't get to go to the school dance," I said. Sam glared at me "You don't get to go anyways," Sam said. I screamed in frustration and went up on the porch. "EMILY!" I yelled.

Sam winced when I didn't get my way Emily was to my rescue. "Sam won't let me go to the school dance I am so sick of this tell him to let me live a little please!" I said. Emily walked outside where the boys were and glared at Sam. "Samuel Lee Uley you will let her go to the dance," Emily said. Sam growled.

**Review Please**


	4. The threat and School dance

**The threat and school dance**

**By: YukkiKaname**  
**Disclaimer: Again I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does and she did a wonderful job!  
~~~~**

I smiled happily because I won when I got Emily involved Sam should just give in when I yell for Emily's name. Sam and Emily started fighting for awhile about me going to the school dance. Sam came out "Fine under one condition though Bella," Sam said. I groaned at him. "Embry goes with you and Jacob and Jared will be there as well," Sam said. I glared "That's totally not fair why do I need protectors I am 16 years old I can take care of myself," I said.

"Not while that thing is running freely NO!" He roared. I screamed in anger and took off "Don't any of you fucking follow me I don't need babysitting," I yelled. I stormed a good distance and I grabbed my cigarettes and lit one up and started smoking it sighing softly trying to calm down. I finished that one and walked some more around town.

I looked at my new phone seeing someone restricted was calling me I decided to answer. "Hello?" I said. "That's a very nice tank top you are wearing my Isabella," The voice came along. "Who the hell is this?" I asked. I started looking around trying to find where it was coming from. And soon the guy on the other end laughed than hung up.

I ran back home past my brother and his goon friends and to my bedroom door locking my door my windows shutting my blinds and I cuddled up in my bed freaking out. My brother started banging on the door. "Open up Bella! What the hell went on? You don't open up I will bust down the door," Sam said. "GO AWAY SAM JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled. Tears threatening to fall down my face.

Soon I heard my door being busted down and in came my brother and Embry with worried looks. "YOU ASSHOLE I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE IF I WANTED YOU TO TALK TO ME I WOULD HAVE OPENED THE DOOR!" I screamed. Sam grabbed my shoulders. "Bells what happened why are you freaking out so bad?" Sam asked. The phone went off again it was restricted.

I opened the phone and had it on speaker "Hello?" I said. "That was very hot how you ran back to your home now I know where you live Isabella listen carefully bitch I am watching you and I can't wait to bite that neck," It said than hung up. Sam and Embry were now trembling and I was hysterically crying. "FIND THAT BLOODSUCKER NOW!" Sam ordered, "Embry stay with my sister and Emily do not let them out of your site!" The pack left.

Embry nodded Sam was just leaving the house. "Brother," I cried out. Sam turned around to see me walking halfway to him before I passed out. "Bella!" Sam, Emily, and Embry yelled. Embry caught me before I hit the ground. "Damn it that vampire is toast," Sam said. About four hours later I came to I looked around seeing I was on the living room couch Quil Sr. was over checking me out.

"Sam," I called out quietly. Sam was right by my side. "Thank god Bella you are awake you really have us a scare," Sam said. I looked at him "How long have I been out?" I asked. "Four hours," Embry said. I freaked "Did you find him?" I asked. Sam shook his head no. "He got away when we found his track I can't believe we didn't sense it," Sam said. I got off the couch and jumped into my brother's arms tears falling once again.

A few days later it was the school dance the vampire was hiding for now but the patrol was heavier and I actually didn't care. I changed my number that very night when it happened. Leah, and Kim had came over. Leah was wearing a sliver one strap dress that went above her knees with clear color high heels. Kim had a red strap dress that went down to her feet and black high heels. I walked out of the bathroom after Emily fixed my hair.

I was wearing a green no strap dress that went past my knees and a little slit at right side of the dress and I put on my black high heels that had a diamond crested on it. Embry was wearing a tux actually and he looked gorgeous. He was waiting with the others Jacob was taking Leah to the dance and Jared was taking Kim which he had imprinted on her that day.

We went to the school dance I clung to Embry like there was no tomorrow still a little scared stiff about it. As the music played a couple slow songs we danced to them and some fast songs it was a great night. I walked to the bathroom only to run into that stupid asshole who stared at my breast as he cornered me at the door. "Well hey there you are looking a little extra hot today," He said.

"Get away from me you sick pervert," I said. He pushed me into the wall and started to roam his hand up my body. I went to knee him and he dodged it. I took my heel off and chased him when the crowd cleared from my wrath Embry and the other noticed. As the dude grabbed my hand and kicked me to the ground. I got up throwing my heel at his chest as he winced.

He went to attack me but Embry stopped him and punched him he went flying into a table where a couple people were sitting at. Embry grabbed me and we left Jacob and Jared stayed at the school dance. Me and Embry went to his house where he had his backyard all set up very nice and decorated perfectly. "Oh Embry," I said. Embry smiled "I kind of figured that something like that might happen so I wanted you to have a perfect setting," Embry said.

I was speechless again as he lead me to the backyard and played music softly as we danced to it. "Bella Uley will you become my girlfriend?" Embry asked. I nodded and we kissed softly our first sweet kiss. His kisses were like honeysuckle and pine fresh. I was in heaven and I didn't want to be brought back into reality.

My heart was racing as much as his was as we kissed again. We danced to a few more songs it was 1:00am when we realized it. Embry took me home and Sam was waiting up for us. "Heard what happened you okay?" Sam asked. I nodded "I let him have it than Embry finished the job," I said. I kissed Embry goodnight and started heading to my room.

"Embry why don't you stay the night it's late," Sam said. I smiled bigger and gave my brother a hug and than a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you brother," I said. "That don't mean he can sleep in your room," Sam said. "Wow when did you become daddy?" I asked. Sam laughed "When he left us 10 years ago," Sam said.

I went to my room changed into my yellow pajama bottoms and top than laid in my bed and let sleep consume me dreaming about today's event.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Review please I need feedback! I am changing the rating to M for next chapter I am thinking of putting a lemon in it**


	5. To the beach

To the beach

By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does and she did a wonderful job!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast as I walked down the hallway "What you making for breakfast Emily?" I asked. "Well thanks I am not Emily. I am making eggs bacon hash browns and toast," Embry said. I blushed "Oh well that was sweet of you," I said. I walked over to the counter and propped myself up on it as I watched Embry cook.

He smiled at me and kissed me. "How did you sleep?" He asked. "I slept just fine knowing in the morning I would see your face," I said. It was Embry's turn to blush. Sam and Emily came into the kitchen "Well thanks for making breakfast for us Embry," Sam said. Embry nodded. "No problem," Embry said.

As we all sat down after getting our plates of food. We ate our breakfast chatting it up. "What are you two up to today?" Sam asked. "I was thinking of going to the beach," Embry said. I nodded "That sounds good," I said. "Well you two be careful," Sam said. "Yes sir," Embry said. I got up to change into my swimsuit it was green with white stripes across it. I put on my blue jean shorts and a black tank top.

I walked over to Embry as he grabbed my hand we walked out to his truck and drove off to La Push. There we saw Jared, Jacob, Kim and Leah at the beach swimming and having fun. "Hey guys!" Jared said. "Hey Jared, Jacob," We said. Leah and Kim came out of the water and went to where we were standing. "Hey Bella," Kim & Leah said. "Hey guys," I said. Kim hugged Jared tightly getting him wet a bit. "So you two an item now?" I asked. "Yep I wanted her in my life and will keep her forever in it," Jared said.

Which pretty means he imprinted on Kim. Jacob had imprinted on Leah which was kind of funny because both of them can be hot heads. I took off my tank top and shorts and went in the ocean with Leah and Kim laughing as we splashed each other soon the boys joined in and it was a splash war. "Let's play Chicken!" Kim suggested. We got on the guys shoulders it was me vs. Kim vs. Leah.

We were having so much fun until we heard a howl. It was my brother's howl and Jared, Jacob, and Embry had to take off to see what was wrong. "Where they going?" Kim asked. "They are going to get us some food," I lied. As we waited at the beach for them. I was worried about what was going on Jared nor Jacob had told Leah or Kim they are werewolves yet.

We sat on the sandy beach as we waited for them to get back it was three hours later they came back with food good thing my lie came through. "Wow three hours for food?" Leah said. They shrugged "Let's eat," They said. Embry came up behind me wrapping his arm around my waist and whispering in my ear. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked. I blushed deeply and he chuckled.

As we sat down and ate our lunch we decided to go swimming a little longer laughing and enjoying our time soon we saw Sam, Emily, Paul and Quil they came to join our beach party as we partied it up laughing having a good time. Embry and I walked along the beach far from the others as we talked about what we should do tomorrow. "I am taking you out on our first date tomorrow no if's or buts about it," Embry said. "Okay," I said.

We were enjoying the day when the sun began to go down we decided it was time for us to leave. We went to the trucks and got in our vehicles we all brought down and back to Sam's house we went. Embry and I sat on the front porch swing watching the stars outside "It's beautiful outside tonight," I said. Embry smiled he liked this side of me the only side he was allowed to see otherwise I was the tough ass but lately I've let the old self come back. I really don't know why maybe because Embry brought me back to it..

~~~  
Review Please


	6. The plan of action

The plan of action  
By: YukkiKaname  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does and she did a wonderful job!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five days had passed by. I got dressed for school was really going to piss my brother off I had on my blue jean daisy duke shorts and a white tank top with a heart on the chest. I waited until I heard the gang come in and I walked out. Sam's face was heating up when I made the boys head turned and even Embry was getting mad.

"Isabella Marie Uley you will change that outfit right now!" Sam ordered. I looked at him "Ha! I am not your wolf pack where you can command me to do it," I said. Sam walked to me and grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to my room. I struggled from his grip yelling at him to let go. He threw me into my room. "Change now," Sam said. "NO!" I yelled.

He slammed my bedroom door and walked to the others leaving me to change which I didn't I grab my cigarettes and went out the window and walked around the house and headed to school without my brother or his friends noticing. I grab a cig and smoked it while walking to school. I was at school when Sam and the others finally realized I was gone.

I had guys whistling at me left and right and I gave them the disgusted look as I seen Kim and Leah walk to me. "Your brother let you walk out like that?" Leah asked. "Nope I snuck out after he threw me back into my room," I said. Leah and Kim laughed "Looks who is on their way now," Leah said. Here came a pissed off Sam, and his buddies.

"Isabella Marie Uley," Sam said through his teeth. I leaned against the school wall grinning. "Oh yes brother?" I said being a smartass. "You are going to change now!" Sam yelled. I shook my head no. Embry was getting mad at the guys looking at me and how some was drooling over me. I walked into the school with Sam growling deeply. Embry walked in with Jared, Jacob, and Paul. Leah and Kim walking in with them.

Sam walked away pissed off. Embry grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him I could feel that he was angry cause he was heating up. "Bella," He said he was trying so hard to control his voice. As he pinned me to the lockers we kissed it got deeper and passionate as his hands roamed my sides. "Change please you have my temptation going and half the school of these boys I don't want to fight with them," Embry whispered into my ear.

I kissed him and grabbed my pair of shorts I brought with and changed into them which was not shorter than the other ones were. I walked out and Embry grabbed my hand as we walked to our first class together. As the day went by it was lunch time and we all sat together eating lunch. What I didn't know the punk ass that has been after me had mashed a drug into my food.

I finished my food and Embry got up throwing away mine and his tray. We went to our other classes I was suddenly feeling to hot when were at gym class we had two classes left. I had class with Leah, Embry, Paul, and Jared in gym. We would always sit by each other and try to be on the same team. I was looking pale as we had to do the mile run today.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked. I nodded "Yeah just feeling really hot don't worry about it," I said. Leah frowned as we all lined up and got ready to run the mile. Embry, Paul, and Jared went in the back of the line cause they were fast and they decided that it would be best to give everyone a head start. Once we started running at a good pace.

When we got half way done I was starting to feel really dizzy and Paul ended up beside me. "Bells you okay?" Paul asked. I shook my head no and soon collapsed Paul caught me before I hit the ground. "Shit! SOMEONE GET HELP!" Paul yelled. Embry, Jared, and Leah ran over to me. As I just laid still in Paul's arms. The teacher was over to our side. "Bella wake up Bella," Embry said.

The punk ass was smirking and Leah caught it she glared at him. "YOU BASTARD WHAT DID YOU DO!" Leah yelled. He smirked still which caught Jared, Paul and Embry's eye now and they started to shake with anger. "Calm down you boys he will be dealt with Dan, Greg take Mr. Nicholas Danton to the principals office," The teacher said.

He started laughing as Dan and Greg walked him to the office. I was taking to the nurses office I laid there unconscious for about two hours as Sam was called and he was there in no time. The classes were just getting over when I opened my eyes to see and hear Sam freaking out to the school nurse about me. "S - Sam," I whispered out.

"Bella!" Sam said. He was over to my side in two seconds. "Since she woke up I will let you guys take her home, if anything happens between the time she wakes up or goes to bed take her to the hospital," The nurse said. Sam nodded and he helped me up and I walked with him down the hallway when I saw Nicholas smirking as he was being released from the principals office.

"My boss will be happy now that bitch is weak," He said. That caused him getting slammed into the lockers by my brother. "Who the fuck is your boss and what the hell did you do to my sister?" Sam yelled. "You know who he is and a nice wonderful drug," He said. That pissed Sam off and Embry they started shaking. I went over to Nicholas and punched him square in the jaw breaking it.

Sam and Embry stopped shaking and went to me as I soon fell over. "You bitch you will pay for it!" Nicholas said in pain. Nicholas ran away blood dripping from his jaw breaking. I soon collapsed again as Embry caught me. They took me to the hospital and pumped the drug out of me. They released me the same day as Embry carried me all the way to the truck. Sam drove us back to the house as the boys were waiting outside.

Sam parked the truck and Embry got out and than got me out of the truck I was really weak and tired. "How is she?" Jared asked. "She's fine the drug is out of her but it surrendered her weak and tired for next few days so we will be watching her carefully, Leah and Kim have agreed to come over and stay to help with her around the house.

"Jared Jacob you will tell them both about our legends tonight cause if that bloodsucker decides to make a visit they need to know what we do and what they are!" Sam said. Jared and Jacob nodded. "Now it's time to make a full out plan to protect Bella and to finish the vampire once and for all," Sam said. They all agreed to it.

Kim and Leah came over and they all were sitting in the living room when I came out holding onto the wall for support. Embry saw me and quickly ran to my side helping me to the living room. "Okay so it's time for the plan," Sam said. Leah was sitting on Jacob's lap and Kim was sitting on Jared's lap. "Do they know?" I asked. "Yep and we don't care," Leah said.

Sam and the others started to talk about how to keep me safe and from harms way of the vampire that threatens to kill me. "So patrols will be thick and - -," Sam said but was cut off. Jared, Jacob put Leah and Kim down and they ran out of the house with Paul, Sam and Embry as Leah, and Kim helped me outside.

We could hear them snarling at something had to be a vampire. "You bastard get off our lands," Sam said. He smirked "Give me what I want and I will," He said. I held onto Leah tighter. They soon phased growling and snarling at the vampire. "Oh come pups let's go," He said. That tore it as they chased the vampire away.

The battle was just beginning and I was now the target of a very hungry vampire that was out for my blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please Review


	7. The battle and the big news

**The battle**

**By: YukkiKaname**  
**Disclaimer: Again I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does and she did a wonderful job!**  
**A/N: a little lemon in this chapter you don't want to read the lemon skip it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Leah, Kim and I went back into the house we waited for them to come back. Soon Jared came running back "Embry's hurt!" Jared said. I freaked as Sam came hitting Jared upside the head "Calm down Bella," Sam said. I went running out the door only to be stopped by Sam I started to get dizzy and I passed back out and he caught me.

"Bella!" Leah said. Sam carried me back to my room locking the windows and closing my blinds. "Watch her Embry is in the hospital for our kind he's fine he'll heal quickly just keep her calm Jared stay and protect the house and the girls," Sam said. Jared nodded as he sat on the porch with Kim by his side.

Embry came back limping a bit but he was okay. "Go lay down in Bella's bed she's freaking," Sam said. Embry nodded he went to my room and laid right next to me. I woke up feeling someone getting in my bed when I saw it was Embry I embraced him tears started falling. "Shhh it is okay don't worry I am fine now," Embry said. "But you got hurt!" I said. Embry kissed me shutting me up.

**(Here comes the lemon sorry if it stinks)**

Soon the kisses got heated up his hands roaming on my sides soon he took off my tank top to reveal a black lacey bra than he took off my shorts to reveal a black lacey thong "Gorgeous are you sure?" He asked. I blushed a bit and than nodded. As he got up quickly and limped to my door locking it. He walked back to me and he crawled on top of me kissing me deeply.

As he slowly bit the bottom of my lip he soon started to kiss down my jaw line down to my neck he placed two soft kisses on each shoulder. I softly moaned as he took both straps off my shoulders than he soon undid my bra he smiled as he kissed me softly on my lips as he took my breast in his hands softly playing with each nipple cause me to moan softly again he smirked at the sound. He soon undressed himself and took off my thongs he slowly rubbed my clit I moaned softly as he captured my lips.

"This will hurt a bit," Embry said. I nodded as he slowly entered in me he broke my hymen in no time I cried out in pain. Embry comforted me "I am so sorry Bella we can stop," Embry said. I shook my head no. "Keep going I am okay now," I said. Embry soon picked up a steady pace as I moaned in pleasure. Soon he set the pace a little fast both of us moaning with pleasure he picked up going faster and deeper soon we screamed out in climax.

**(end of lemon)**

He rolled off to the side catching our breathes we got dressed and I changed my blood stained sheets to new sheets and threw them to get cleaned. I laid back in bed with Embry and I snuggled into his arms. As we slept for the night in the morning I got ready for school Embry wasn't in my room when I woke up.

I walked to the dining room to see everyone. "You are not going to school so don't worry about getting ready," Sam said. I nodded and sat next to Embry. "How you feeling?" Jacob asked. I looked up at him "Better than yesterday did you guys get that leech?" I asked. They shook their heads no. "He got away from us," Sam said. I sighed and buried my head in Embry's shoulder.

"We will get him I promise Bella you will not have to live in fear," Sam said. I nodded. About a couple hours later. Kim, Leah, and I left to go to the grocery store outside of La Push area we went to Fork's. "So did you two?" Kim asked. I blushed and they laughed and hugged me. "So now you are a woman hmm how wonderful," The voice said. I looked behind us I knew it was the voice I didn't want to hear.

His eyes blood red as he smiled at me evilly "I am going to love to drink your blood," He said. Leah and Kim tried to attack him but they were met with his hands and tossed in each direction. "LEAH! Kim!" I yelled. I went to go after Kim because she looked hurt the worse. But I had cold hands wrap around my waist. "Let me go!" I yelled. I struggled in his arms as he took me away.

I was thrown into a cold dark place. "I want your brother and boyfriend to see me killing you so have fun," He said. He shut the door and locked it. I ran to the door trying to open it "LET ME OUT PLEASE!" I yelled. I had to of kept trying to break the door down for two hours I slumped down curling up in a ball.

Leah and Kim ran back to Sam's house. "SAM! SAM! HE HAS HER!" Leah yelled. They all jumped up knocking their chairs over. "WHAT!" Sam yelled. They all ran out only to growl when they smelt the leech. He appeared with me in his arms I struggled in his arms. "Brother, Embry," I said. Tears falling down my face. "Let her go," Sam growled.

"Go ahead phase and when you do I'll bite her neck," He said. They tired to calm down as he started laughing he liked the fact he was torturing them. I reached in my pocket as he was too busy taunting my brother and his friends. I found my lighter thanking god I found it I jerked a bit and he gripped me tighter I gasped that hurt he laughed.

The got a growl from Embry. I flicked my lighter on and tried to catch his shirt on fire. He growled "YOU BITCH!" He yelled. He grabbed my throat and threw me right into Sam that's when they phased and attacked the vampire. As they fought the vampire it was a big battle for my safety as the vampire lunged for me I grabbed a big stick and whacked him away.

Embry grabbed the vampire's neck by his teeth and crushed it as it crumbled to the ground. I was breathing heavily as Leah threw the lighter on the vampire to watch it burn. I sighed in relief it was finally over as they all phased back getting shorts on I ran into Embry's arms and hugged him tightly as he held me tightly. "It's okay Bella he's gone for good," Sam said.

I nodded I was so happy the battle was finally over my friends, my family, and myself were finally safe from harm and we didn't have to worry about that vampire from attacking me anymore.

*Five weeks later*

Everyone was hanging out on the beach. Leah, Kim and I were coming later I haven't been feeling so well. We sat in my bedroom for a bit than we decided to go to the beach. I was nervous as fuck as we got to the beach Embry came and hugged me and kissed me he grabbed my hand and we walked to everyone.

"Bella I have something to tell you," Embry said. I looked at him and gulped. "I have something to tell you Embry but you go first," I said. Embry smiled "Since we met and fell in love I don't want us to part so Isabella Uley will you do the honors and becoming Mrs. Isabella Call?" Embry asked. My heart raced like crazy as I looked around my brother smiling. "Yes Embry Call I will marry you," I said. He kissed me deeply and I kissed back.

"What is your news sweetie?" Embry asked. I smiled and tried to take a deep breathe when I did "I am pregnant," I said. Embry's eyes widen and everyone was shocked. "YOUR WHAT!" Sam yelled. I smiled sheepishly "I am pregnant," I said.

THE END!

Cliffhanger! If you want a squeal to this please Review and I will start a squeal from this story of Embry and Bella's wedding and their birth of their first child


	8. Just read please

Okay everyone just posting this authors note for everyone to know why I posted OOC for Being a Uley and Being a Uley sequel its because I wanted to do something way different that any other story so what if Sam seems like a jerk and Bella is way out of her place. Oh well if you don't like the story than you don't have to read it simple as that thank.

I want to thank everyone who has read my stories and liked them :) much apperication is giving towards you guys! And be sure to read my Being a Uley Sequel I am working on the last chapter right now!


	9. Authors note

**A/N: Okay everyone I am thinking of writing up a brand new Twilight Fic. And I need your help! I am making a vote on which one you guys want to read! So either you can write in the review which one you want to hear or you can send me a message on my fanfic profile!**

**"You are my one and my only"  
**alice/jasper fic... Alice and Jasper go on vacation from the family as they go through a wonderful journey together and their love grows stronger a strange force blind sides Alice's visions and Jasper and her love are put to the test

**"My bestfriend is a werewolf"**

Bella/Jacob fic... Bella and Jacob grew up together since they were in diapers. She was Sam's little cousin who he treated as a little sister. Now her and Jacob are heading to high school together. Will their high school life be the start of a brand new relationship or will something tear them apart.

**(I will have OC APPS Required for this one needing two boys app and three girl apps)(I will need your characters name age height hair color eye color if they are human or werewolf type of clothes they would wear and their personailty)**

**"Sam's sister"**

Bella/Embry fic... Bella is a very special girl she's a Uley she is coming back from a pirvate school she was a very beautiful girl with her long pale legs and her wavy brown hair she knock any guy off their chair. She also had a bad temper Embry meets her for the very first time when she walks in with her suitcase in hand and thats when the fun begins.


	10. Another AN

A/N: Hey everyone! I am rewriting some stories but I am in such a creative slump to write a brand new one so if you guys got any stories you want to be done by Twilight Victorious or Big Time Rush please PM me with any ideas you have and I will start writing them! OH AND ANOTHER THING MOST OF ALL MY STORIES ARE OOC'S SO IF U DONT LIKE OOCS DONT READ THEM SIMPLE AS THAT LIKE MY BELLA AND EMBRY OR BELLA AND PAUL STORIES THEY ARE ALL VERY PRETTY MUCH OCS I TRY TO KEEP THEM IN CHARATER AS MUCH AS I CAN BUT THAN IT DONT FIT INTO MY WHOLE STORY I VISIONED SO EXCUSE ME FOR NOT MATCHING THEIR CHARACTERS CORRECTLY AND DONT BE SENDING ME REVEWS SAYING MY STORY SUCKS AND ETC HAVE YOU HEARD THE SAYING "IF YOU DONT HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY THAN DONT SAY NOTHING AT ALL" THESE STORIES ARE HERE TO ENTERTAIN AND HAVE FUN SO THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS WHO LOVED OR LIKED MY STORIES MUCH APPERICATED


End file.
